Fluttershy/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Fluttershy correcting a blue jay's rhythm S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy surprised by butterfly-shaped necklace S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fluttershy looking at the garden S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Bunny take over S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Fluttershy prodding at turtle S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Dash is angry S1E6.png|Boast Busters Fluttershy stares at the dragon S1E07.png|Dragonshy Flutterguy S1E9.png|Bridle Gossip Fluttershy "you're the cutest thing ever" S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Fluttershy using bells strung on a rope S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Fluttershy in charge of the scoreboard S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Fluttershy in her gala dress S1E14.png|Suited For Success Fluttershy carrying frogs S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Fluttershy staring at chickens S01E17.png|Stare Master Fluttershy oh my S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Fluttershy happy 2 S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy "But why?" S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Fluttershy caring for Philomena S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Bed of butterflies S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Fluttershy "maybe Spike feels threatened" S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Fluttershy and Twilight are dancing S1E25.png|Party of One Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Fluttershy being corrupted S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The brute S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Fluttershy telling lesson S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Derpyshy S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Fluttershy excited S02E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Fluttershy "And very caring as well..." S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Fluttershy Scared S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Enemy cloud! S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Fluttershy's ooh face S02E13.png|Baby Cakes Fluttershy worried S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Fluttershy embarrassed S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Twilight and Fluttershy puzzled S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed New Fluttershy 1 S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy rubbing Cerberus' belly S2E20.png|It's About Time Butterfly migration photo S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Fluttershy blushing smile S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Fluttershy hugs the CMC S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Fluttershy disguised as the conductor S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Fluttershy with bird S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Fluttershy and Birds S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Fluttershy 'It's one of the' S3E1.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Fluttershy is fear of Rainbow's power S3E02.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Fluttershy 'Who's' S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Fluttershy 'Oh! Y-you found her' S3E05.png|Magic Duel Fluttershy and Cloudchaser meet again S3E07.png|Wonderbolts Academy Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gasp S03E09.png|Spike at Your Service Fluttershy oh dear S3E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Fluttershy petting Angel S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hoof-bump S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Fluttershy with Pinkie Pie's Cutie Mark S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Mane Six enter the Crystal Empire EG.png Main 6 arrive at Crystal Empire EG.png Pinkie Pie jumping up and down EG.png Fluttershy "almost every day" EG.png|''I'm there almost every day. Main 6 surprised by the welcome EG.png Flash Sentry introduces Twilight Sparkle EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Producer credits and Fluttershy EG opening.png Main cast pony silhouettes EG opening.png Twilight's friends wake up EG.png Twilight's friends spring into action EG.png Twilight and friends catching up EG.png Twilight and Sunset stumble in mirror room EG.png Main 6 and Sunset watch crown vanish EG.png Twilight glares at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight and friends shocked EG.png Fluttershy "who was that?" EG.png Main 6 and princesses in throne room EG.png Main 5 hearing the story of Sunset Shimmer EG.png Celestia crosses in front of the Mane Six EG.png Celestia leads the Mane Six to the mirror chamber EG.png Luna speaking in the mirror room EG.png Twilight, Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy listening to Luna EG.png Princess Celestia "the importance of your task" EG.png Twilight walking towards the mirror EG.png Girls and Spike listening EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike looking concerned EG.png Princess Celestia walking on scene EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Twilight's friends ready to help EG.png Main 5 unite EG.png Rainbow Dash questioning Princess Celestia EG.png Frustrated Rainbow Dash EG.png Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash listening EG.png Ponies shocked by Luna's explanation EG.png Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Spike anxious EG.png Spike speeds off after Twilight EG.png Main 5 call after Spike EG.png|''Spike, no!'' Main 5 and princesses waiting for Twilight EG.png Main cast and Cadance look at Twilight EG.png Main cast and Cadance walking in the palace EG.png Twilight "I wanna tell you all everything" EG.png Main 5 and Cadance "dancing?!" EG.png Main cast and Cadance looking back at Flash EG.png|Watching the new guard pass by. Applejack teasing Twilight EG.png Main 4 and Cadance confused EG.png Season four :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Fluttershy talking to Squirrel S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Fluttershy "help us clean up" S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Fluttershy shrieks in horror S4E03.png|Castle Mane-ia Fluttershy instructing birds S4E04.png|Daring Don't Saddle Rager unleashed S4E06.png|Power Ponies Flutterbat revealed S4E07.png|Bats! Fluttershy having trouble sewing S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Fluttershy 'I really, really, really' S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Fluttershy 'the Breezies!' S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Fluttershy cheering "go, Pinkie, go!" S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Fluttershy 'I'd be honored' S4E13.png|Simple Ways Fluttershy biggest smile S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Fluttershy's eye glow S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies A confused Fluttershy S4E18.png|Maud Pie Fluttershy knocking on Rarity's door S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Fluttershy tries to get the attention of Twilight and RD for 2nd time S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Fluttershy and a bird on the train S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Fluttershy sees flash of green magic S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Fluttershy sitting on a barbell S4E24.png|Equestria Games Fluttershy "he can be very helpful" S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Fluttershy's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks AJ and Fluttershy pushing a box while Spike reads a Daring Do novel EG2.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, AJ and Rarity look up in curiosity EG2.png Fluttershy "What is it, Twilight?" EG2.png Pinkie peers in EG2.png Twilight "a message to Princess Celestia" EG2.png Twilight "from my friends at Canterlot High" EG2.png Rarity "How is that even possible?" EG2.png Twilight levitating the storybook EG2.png Twilight's friends looking at the storybook EG2.png Pinkie Pie "not the sirens!" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "I don't actually know what that is" EG2.png Fluttershy "I don't think I like this story" EG2.png Twilight "my friends need me" EG2.png Rainbow Dash blocks Twilight off EG2.png Twilight trots past the rest of her friends EG2.png Twilight's friends confused by her explanation EG2.png Pinkie Pie "duh!" EG2.png Pinkie's friends unamused by her antics EG2.png Applejack "we get the idea" EG2.png Twilight's friends in awe EG2.png Twilight's friends still in awe EG2.png Twilight's friends exchange glances EG2.png Twilight's friends nod in agreement EG2.png Spike "I still get to go, right?" EG2.png Twilight and her pony friends group hug EG2.png Pinkie Pie still hugging Twilight EG2.png Pinkie Pie innocent squee EG2.png Season five :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Fluttershy's cutie mark glows S5E01.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Fluttershy "Get the cutie marks back" S5E02.png|The Cutie Map - Part 2 Fluttershy holding a memory jewel S5E3.png|Castle Sweet Castle Fluttershy confused S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Fluttershy asks Discord why he's doing this S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Fluttershy and Applejack follow the bugbear S5E9.png|Slice of Life Fluttershy "It's not very good" S5E11.png|Party Pooped Pictures of Twilight and her friends S5E12.png|Amending Fences Fluttershy turns into Flutterbat S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Fluttershy compliments the boutique S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Photo Finish taking the ponies' picture S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Fluttershy sees Pinkie is nowhere to be found S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Fluttershy "how would I even hear" S5E21.png|Scare Master Fluttershy laughing close-up S5E22.png|What About Discord? Fluttershy "it's time you both put your differences aside" S5E23.png|The Hooffields and McColts Pinkie startles Fluttershy S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Fluttershy "must be... destroyed!" S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Fluttershy and Starlight holding each other's hooves S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Fluttershy "and the Crystal Heart" S6E1.png|The Crystalling - Part 1 Fluttershy "the view is just as good a little further back" S6E2.png|The Crystalling - Part 2 Fluttershy holding Applejack in fear S6E6.png|No Second Prances Fluttershy "remember to be extra supportive" S6E7.png|Newbie Dash Fluttershy guiding other ponies S06E08.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Fluttershy puts her hoof on Smoky Jr. "so they were temporarily camped out" S6E9.png|The Saddle Row Review Fluttershy very skeptical S6E11.png|Flutter Brutter Twilight and friends looking at Rarity weird S6E12.png|Spice Up Your Life Fluttershy looking very scared S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Mane Six go on the offensive S6E16.png|The Times They Are A Changeling Fluttershy raising an eyebrow S6E17.png|Dungeons & Discords Fluttershy cowering in a spring catapult S6E18.png|Buckball Season Impossibly Rich the center of attention S6E20.png|Viva Las Pegasus Fluttershy "up all night calming the animals down" S6E21.png|Every Little Thing She Does Fluttershy "they would've sent the invitation" S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Fluttershy looking back at Discord S6E26.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Season seven Fluttershy excited "oh, boy!" S7E1.png|Celestial Advice Fluttershy sings "the warm hug of a fuzzy bear" S7E2.png|All Bottled Up Fluttershy "solve this once and for all!" S7E5.png|Fluttershy Leans In Rainbow Dash exhaustedly opening her locker S7E7.png|Parental Glideance Princess Celestia in the realm of sleep S7E10.png|A Royal Problem Fluttershy "why not?" S7E11.png|Not Asking for Trouble Fluttershy looking at her reflection S7E12.png|Discordant Harmony Fluttershy cowering in fear next to a building S7E14.png|Fame and Misfortune Fluttershy "made us all feel beautiful" S7E19.png|It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Fluttershy covered in orange spots S7E20.png|A Health of Information Fluttershy looks at image of Meadowbrook's mask S7E25.png|Shadow Play - Part 1 Element of kindness binding to Fluttershy S7E26.png|Shadow Play - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Princess Celestia "in the Canterlot Library" EGFF.png My Little Pony The Movie Fluttershy smiling at the Storm Guard MLPTM.png|My Little Pony The Movie'' Season eight :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Fluttershy teaching about animals S8E1.png|School Daze - Part 1 Fluttershy hugging a puckwudgie S8E2.png|School Daze - Part 2 Pinkie haunted by vision of Fluttershy S8E3.png|The Maud Couple Fluttershy dusting herself off S8E4.png|Fake It 'Til You Make It Rarity taking Angel's measurements S8E5.png|Grannies Gone Wild Fluttershy making a regal pose S8E7.png|Horse Play Fluttershy the eight-time Teacher of the Month S8E9.png|Non-Compete Clause Fluttershy nodding to her birds S8E12.png|Marks for Effort Fake Fluttershy "you tried to fly out of the nest" S8E13.png|The Mean 6 Fluttershy "it must be a really important one" S8E15.png|A Matter of Principals Twilight dismisses the students for vacation S8E16.png|The Hearth's Warming Club Fluttershy yawning as she speaks S8E18.png|Yakity-Sax Pinkie revealing scooter-shaped cupcakes S8E20.png|The Washouts Fluttershy "seem to be having trouble" S8E21.png|A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Fluttershy "that should be enough flowers" S8E23.png|Sounds of Silence Fluttershy proud of her buckball pass S8E24.png|Father Knows Beast Fluttershy petting one of Cerberus' noses S8E25.png|School Raze - Part 1 Fluttershy between the monster prisons S8E26.png|School Raze - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Fluttershy proud of her doll purchase MLPBGE.png|My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Fluttershy balancing with wreaths BGES2.png|The Great Escape Room Fluttershy holding a hedgehog BGES3.png|Mystery Voice Season nine :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Pinkie Pie "it's a surprise party" S9E1.png|The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Fluttershy moved by Discord's words S9E2.png|The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Crown lands on Fluttershy's head S9E4.png|Sparkle's Seven Fluttershy winding up for a tail toss S9E6.png|Common Ground Fluttershy "I wouldn't say specialty" S9E7.png|She's All Yak Fluttershy baby-talking to dragon egg S9E9.png|Sweet and Smoky Rainbow Dash "more than just a club" S9E12.png|The Last Crusade Fluttershy "courtyard is full of swans" S9E13.png|Between Dark and Dawn Fluttershy "just left his own factory" S9E14.png|The Last Laugh Fluttershy covering her eyes S9E15.png|2, 4, 6, Greaaat Angel whispering in Fluttershy's ear S9E16.png|A Trivial Pursuit Fluttershy "Discord is right" S9E17.png|The Summer Sun Setback Fluttershy and Angel happy together S9E18.png|She Talks to Angel Fluttershy "how grateful you are" S9E19.png|Dragon Dropped Fluttershy nodding at Starlight with approval S9E20.png|A Horse Shoe-In Fluttershy giving Talisman to Ahuizotl S9E21.png|Daring Doubt Fluttershy holding a little ewe S9E22.png|Growing Up is Hard to Do Fluttershy and animals tangled in hammock S9E23.png|The Big Mac Question Fluttershy crying tears of disappointment S9E24.png|The Ending of the End - Part 1 Fluttershy stepping forward S9E25.png|The Ending of the End - Part 2 Older Fluttershy at Sweet Feather Sanctuary S9E26.png|The Last Problem Animated shorts Ail-icorn Spike taking care of sick Twilight Sparkle MLPS2.png Main ponies look at sneeze glitter MLPS2.png Rarity "I've never had a horn allergy" MLPS2.png Rainbow "must be an Alicorn thing" MLPS2.png Rarity trying to pull wheels off her hoof MLPS2.png Applejack "fifth strangest thing I've ever seen" MLPS2.png Rarity "how do I get it off?!" MLPS2.png Rarity stepping on her hoof-wheels MLPS2.png Rarity falls over onto the floor MLPS2.png Rarity lying on Twilight's bedroom floor MLPS2.png Fluttershy helping Rarity up MLPS2.png Fluttershy reappears covered in frost MLPS2.png Fluttershy covered in ice and snow MLPS2.png Spike "we gotta do something" MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle holding a remedy book MLPS2.png Twilight feels another sneeze coming on MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash swoops to save Fluttershy MLPS2.png Applejack starts flying uncontrollably MLPS2.png Applejack flies past Dash and Fluttershy MLPS2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy watch AJ fly MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash "I'll get you down!" MLPS2.png Fluttershy "not even I speak sound effect" MLPS2.png Rarity "we simply must find a cure!" MLPS2.png Rarity falls over onto the floor again MLPS2.png Pinkie bursts into Twilight's bedroom MLPS2.png Rainbow still speaking in sound effects MLPS2.png Pinkie Pie "that's what I said" MLPS2.png Fluttershy, RD, and AJ happy Twilight is better MLPS2.png Fluttershy and Dash see AJ fall to the floor MLPS2.png Fluttershy and Rainbow return to normal MLPS2.png Fluttershy helps Applejack up MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle starts feeling side effects MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle magically transforming MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle turns into a baby MLPS2.png Baby Twilight Sparkle starts crying MLPS2.png Rarity puts Baby Twilight in Spike's arms MLPS2.png Main five leaving Spike with Twilight MLPS2.png Teacher of the Month Fluttershy's 16th Teacher of the Month photo MLPS3.png Fluttershy's Teacher of the Month wall MLPS3.png Applejack congratulating Fluttershy MLPS3.png Fluttershy "sixteen, actually" MLPS3.png Fluttershy giving an amused giggle MLPS3.png Rainbow Dash "what's your secret?" MLPS3.png Rainbow Dash "some other pony wanted" MLPS3.png Rainbow Dash "what should she do?" MLPS3.png Fluttershy "I'm not exactly sure" MLPS3.png Fluttershy thinking back MLPS3.png Friendship students building birdhouses MLPS3.png Fluttershy tells students to clean up MLPS3.png Friendship students look disappointed MLPS3.png Fluttershy thinking of an idea MLPS3.png Fluttershy "I mean, it's time for" MLPS3.png Fluttershy "clean-up dance party!" MLPS3.png Fluttershy gesturing over to Angel MLPS3.png Dance lights shine on the students MLPS3.png Friendship students cheer under spotlights MLPS3.png Students dancing in Fluttershy's class MLPS3.png Fluttershy tapping her hoof to the music MLPS3.png Fluttershy smiling at the students' fun MLPS3.png Fluttershy shocked by the camera flash MLPS3.png Photo of Teacher of the Month Fluttershy MLPS3.png Fluttershy teaching her friendship students MLPS3.png Fluttershy serious "responsibility" MLPS3.png Fluttershy looking deadly serious MLPS3.png Fluttershy surrounded by students and holding bunnies MLPS3.png Friendship students receive animals to take care of MLPS3.png Fluttershy cuddling with adorable bunnies MLPS3.png Fluttershy shocked by another camera flash MLPS3.png Multiple wall photos of Fluttershy MLPS3.png Fluttershy looking at the rain MLPS3.png Fluttershy "we have to cancel our field trip" MLPS3.png Friendship students moan with disappointment MLPS3.png Fluttershy holding the Dragon Pit game MLPS3.png Students cheer for Fluttershy again MLPS3.png Silverstream taking Fluttershy's picture MLPS3.png Fluttershy the consecutive Teacher of the Month MLPS3.png RD, Fluttershy, and AJ in the teachers' lounge MLPS3.png Fluttershy feeling proud of herself MLPS3.png Rainbow interested in Fluttershy's secret MLPS3.png Rainbow Dash "teach us!" MLPS3.png Rainbow and AJ want to learn from Fluttershy MLPS3.png Fluttershy in deep thought MLPS3.png Fluttershy endorsing Rainbow and Applejack MLPS3.png Applejack thanks Fluttershy for her help MLPS3.png Fluttershy blushing at Rainbow and Applejack MLPS3.png Fluttershy, RD, and Applejack hear Smolder MLPS3.png Smolder "this was Fluttershy's idea?" MLPS3.png Fluttershy is the center of attention again MLPS3.png The friendship students love Fluttershy MLPS3.png Fluttershy's 17th Teacher of the Month photo MLPS3.png Fluttershy shrugging her hooves MLPS3.png Fluttershy's TOTM wall gets even bigger MLPS3.png IDW comics Merchandise Fluttershy Playful Ponies toy G4.jpg Fluttershy toy mini bag.jpg|Fluttershy Blind Bag Design A Pony Set - Wave 1.jpg|"This puzzling pony plague afflicted a population of ponies back in the paleopony period!" Fashion Style Fluttlershy in packaging.jpg|Fashion Style Fluttershy Wonderbolts Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie 2-pack.jpg Wonderbolts Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie 2-pack packaging.jpg Wonderbolts Fashion Style 6-pack.jpg Wonderbolts Fashion Style 6-pack packaging.jpg|Since when was Fluttershy in the Wonderbolt reserves? My Little Pony The Movie Fashion Style Fluttershy figure.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Fashion Style Fluttershy packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Land & Sea Fashion Styles Fluttershy figure.jpg MLP The Movie Land & Sea Fashion Styles Fluttershy packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Glitter & Style Seapony Fluttershy figure.jpg MLP The Movie Glitter & Style Seapony Fluttershy packaging.jpg Funko and Hot Topic Fluttershy and Dr.Whooves release.jpg Fluttershy Vinyl figurine.jpg Fluttershy Vinyl Figurine - Translucent.jpg Fluttershy Smash T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Miscellaneous Concept art Lauren Faust Posey.jpg|The original design by Lauren Faust based on the G1 pony. Her name was Posey. Fluttershy surprised sketch.jpg Fluttershy Singing to Birds Sketch.jpg Fluttershy TheStare Sketch.jpg Fluttershy Earth Pony Sketch.jpg Other FluttershyandAngel.png|Fluttershy sharing kindness (and an apple) with her bunny friend, Angel, from the opening credits. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Fluttershy promotional 1.jpg FluttershyHiRes.png|How can you not love her? Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 1.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 2.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 3.png CastleCreator Fluttershy5.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 6.png Fluttershy Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. CastleCreator Fluttershy.png Fluttershy bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set. Fluttershy Hubworld portrait.png|Fluttershy's Profile Image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Fluttershy color-in image.jpg|Fluttershy Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat Fluttershy "Success" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Fluttershy motivational poster Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png|A promotional scene edited from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies. Promotional - Fluttershy and Rarity react to Pinkie's crazy face S3E3.png|A promotional scene horizontally flipped from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies. Fluttershy wallpaper 1920x1600.jpg Promotional main ponies about to free Discord S3E10.jpg Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3 S3E13.jpg|Promotional image featuring Fluttershy with Pinkie Pie's cutie mark. Keep Calm and Flutter On GetGlue sticker.png Equestria Games teams S4E24.png Twitter promo Rainbow Dash's pep talk.png Fluttershy Rainbow Power Photo.jpg 2015 Super Bowl Rally.png MLP Season Five Character poster.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Char fluttershy.png MLP The Movie Mane Six and Spike desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Mane Six and Spike mobile wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Fluttershy desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Fluttershy mobile wallpaper.jpg Fluttershy correcting a blue jay's rhythm S1E01.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-13 Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png|Season 1 Episodes 14-26 Fluttershy being corrupted S2E01.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-13 New Fluttershy 1 S2E19.png|Season 2 Episodes 14-26 Fluttershy 'It's one of the' S3E1.png|Season 3 Fluttershy talking to Squirrel S4E01.png|Season 4 Episodes 1-13 Fluttershy biggest smile S4E14.png|Season 4 Episodes 14-26 Fluttershy's cutie mark glows S5E01.png|Season 5 Episodes 1-13 Fluttershy laughing close-up S5E22.png|Season 5 Episodes 14-26 Fluttershy very skeptical S6E11.png|Season 6 Episodes 1-13 Fluttershy raising an eyebrow S6E17.png|Season 6 Episodes 14-26 Fluttershy "solve this once and for all!" S7E5.png|Season 7 Fluttershy smiling at the Storm Guard MLPTM.png|''My Little Pony The Movie'' Fluttershy dusting herself off S8E4.png|Season 8 Episodes 1-13 Fluttershy proud of her buckball pass S8E24.png|Season 8 Episodes 14-26 Fluttershy proud of her doll purchase MLPBGE.png|''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Fluttershy baby-talking to dragon egg S9E9.png|Season 9 Episodes 1-13 Fluttershy giving Talisman to Ahuizotl S9E21.png|Season 9 Episodes 14-26 Comic issue 1 cover E.png|IDW comics ru:Флаттершай/Галерея